peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 September 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-09-05 ; Comments *Peel makes several references to the night's football result, in which England had beaten Albania 2-0 in a World Cup qualifier at St James' Park. Goals from Owen and Fowler. *To celebrate Fowler's goal, Peel says that they have opened a bottle of champagne. Later, an attempt to capture the moment in front of the webcam is foiled when the camera fails. *The light problem mentioned on 28 August 2001 has been remedied with the arrival of an anglepoise lamp. *Peel plays a track from a demo CD pulled at random out of the pile of such material that has accumulated over the last few months. He does this to demonstrate the quality of the material that comes in, and again expresses his regret that there is too much material for him to listen to all of it, or answer the letters that accompany the submissions. Sessions *Stephen Malkmus, recorded live at Reading Festival. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Cornershop: Motion The 11 (7") Wiiija *Fussible: Casino Soul (LP - The Tijuana Sessions Vol. 1) Palm Pictures :(JP: 'I'm 62 years old. Why do I cry when Robbie scores? Madness.') *Detroit Cobras: Laughing At You (LP - Life, Love and Leaving) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Dynamo Productions: A Message From The King (7") Howlin' Records *Orchestre National De Barbes: Poulina (LP - Tea In Marrakech) Earthworks *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Let Those Blue Skies (LP - How I Long To Feel That Summer In My Heart) Mantra *Sam Lightnin Hopkins: Talking Some Sense (CD - Fishing Clothes: The Jewel Recordings 1965-69) West Side Records *Count Basie & His Orchestra: High Tide (Short Kick) - Pig's Big 78 *Luke Vibert: Funky Acid Stuff (CD - The Cosmic Forces Of Mu) Planet Mu :(JP: 'I apologise to listeners in Scotland for going on about England all the time, because they've had a bad night against Belgium. But... that Beckham was really good. I never thought I'd say this in a million years but in the last couple of matches Beckham has been amazing. I think it's time he joined Liverpool, frankly. I think he's wasting his time where he is.') *Jet Johnson: Mr Bones (7") Becalmed Records *Glen Brown and King Tubby: Father For The Living (Mr Scruff remix) (LP - Select Cuts From Blood & Fire Chapter 2) Select Cuts *Stephen Malkmus recorded live at Reading Festival #Discretion Grove #Deado #Pink India #Jenny & The Ess Dog #Trojan Curfew #Heart Of Glass #That's What Mama Said *Cowcube: Ye Olde Skool (demo CD) *Guernica: Higher Or Lower (demo CD) *Loves: Boom A Bang-Bang-Bang (7") Track & Field *Charlie Kunz: Love Is A Song / Question And Answer / I've Got A Gal In Kalamazoo (LP 'The Very Best Of') Prism Leisure *Come Ons: I Wanna Be Loved (LP - The Come Ons) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Circuit Boy feat. Alan T: The Door (12") Flesh Records *Gene: Is It Over? (CD single) Contra *Nite Riders: Pretty Plaid Skirt (And Long Black Socks) (7") Sue Records *Tennessee Twin: These Thoughts Are Occupied (7") Mint Records :(JP: 'I think we want an LP by these kids.') *Ikara Colt: One Note (single) Fantastic Plastic *Morgan Heritage & LMS: Love Reggae Music (7") Kickin Records *To Rococo Rot: untitled (LP - Kolner Brett) Staubgold File ;Name *John Peel 05-09-01.mp3 ;Length *02:00:17 ;Other * ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?wmzuqmbmyzn * JP 2001 extra (as wma file) Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online